Communication networks are in wide use today, and often have multiple devices in communication over wireless links to carry voice and data. Many of these devices, such as cellular phones, smartphones, laptops, and tablets, are mobile, and may connect with a network wirelessly via a base station, access point, wireless router, or Node B (collectively referred to herein as “access points”). A mobile device may remain within the service area of such an access point for a relatively long period of time (thereby being “camped on” the access point) or may travel relatively rapidly through access point service areas, with cellular handover or reselection techniques being used for maintaining a communication session, or for idle mode operation as association with access points is changed.
Issues with respect to available spectrum, bandwidth, or capacity may result in an access being unavailable or inadequate between certain mobile devices and an access point. Likewise, issues with respect to wireless signal propagation (e.g., shadowing, multipath fading, interference, etc.) may result in access being unavailable for particular mobile devices.
Cellular networks have employed the use of various cell types, such as macrocells, microcells, picocells, and femtocells, to provide desired bandwidth, capacity, and wireless communication coverage within service areas. Femtocells may be used to provide wireless communication in areas of poor network coverage (e.g., inside of buildings), to provide increased network capacity, and to utilize broadband network capacity for backhaul. For network scenarios where femtocells are deployed in the vicinity of macrocells, mobile devices may be directed by the network to search for femtocells and report to the network when the mobiles are in the vicinity of such cells. If the mobiles search for the cells and at the same time they are attending to data transmission and reception, the system performance during such activities may be significantly impacted.